Promises
by Nerdy Ninja in Training
Summary: Scott almost snorts at the strange order, wiping off the inside of the glass and putting it down before turning around and- oh. (Biker!Stiles and Bartender!Scott)


Scott almost snorts at the strange order, wiping off the inside of the glass and putting it down before turning around and- _oh._

It was Stiles. The biker who had stopped by and flirted with Scott for nearly two hours before he left, saying he would come back with a promise. Scott hadn't even thought much about it and doubted Stiles would _ever_ come back. They get a lot of bikers who're one hit wonders and are never seen again. Especially since it's a bar off to the side of the road with a town that's in the middle of nowhere.

Especially cute, funny bikers who just happen to like teasing the hell out of Scott.

Scott smiles, moving to clean a wet ringlet off the counter in front of Stiles, "Hi, Stiles." He glanced up, throwing the towel over his shoulder, "I thought your order sounded familiar."

"Aw, you remembered my name _and_ what I drink?" Stiles plants his forearms on the counter, leaning forward until he was right in Scott's face and- _he didn't even know he was standing so close to the counter_ \- smirks, big and cocky as he asks, "Do you remember my promise too?"

Scott nods, crossing his arms and watches with rapt attention as Stiles licks his lips, "Good. You still up for it, sweetheart?"

Scott huffs, feeling heat rush up his neck but keeps his composure, "I hope you're not calling me that because you forgot my name."

Stiles blinks, leaning back from Scott as he erupts into laughter, bright and loud in the somewhat dark atmosphere. And _that's_ what Scott remembers most about Stiles. Easy banter and laughing at almost everything. How beautiful he looks with his lips stretched wide over his teeth.

"No, of course not, Scott." Stiles answers, winking at him.

Scott smiles back, turning around and grabbing another cup to dry off so Stiles wouldn't see how ridiculously happy it made him that just one cute biker remembered his name.

It takes a couple of minutes until Stiles breaks the silence, clearing his throat, the same cocky tone coming out, "While I love staring at your ass, you never did answer me about my promise."

"Hm?" Scott bends down to grab another towel, grinning at the frustrated noise Stiles makes.

"My promise? Y'know, the one you said you remembered not even five minutes ago?"

"What about it?"

"Are you still up for it?"

Scott glances over his shoulder, smiling at finding all of Stiles' attention on him and answers, "I get off in five minutes."

* * *

Scott hasn't even had time to breathe from their kiss yet and Stiles is already on his knees on the bathroom floor, yanking at Scott's belt and undoing his button and zipper. Before Scott can even blink Stiles has his underwear and pants down to his knees.

Scott can't help the moan that slips out of his mouth when Stiles' hand wraps around his dry cock, tugging his foreskin up and over his head.

"Fuck, Scotty," Stiles groans and-

Scott's head knocks back against the wall, mouth dropping open at the sudden wet heat surrounding the head of his cock head and continuing down to swallow him whole.

Stiles just hums, and gives Scott this perfect suction, lips tight as they drag over the skin of his cock pulling his foreskin up around his head that way before _sucking_ and Scott's turned into mush already. Fingers tugging on Stiles' hair, hearing an answering groan because of it, so Scott tugs harder.

And in response, Stiles sucks him down again. Bobbing his head and holding onto Scott's thighs like he knows Scott's knees feel like they're about to buckle on him and-

Stiles suddenly pops off of him and is hushing Scott even before he whines, scrambling to get a hold on Stiles' shoulders as the biker sticks his fingers into his own mouth, wetting them, and Scott's so confused until he feels the gentle prodding of fingers at his ass. Circling his rim and just _slightly_ pushing in and pulling back before it even breaks through the ring of muscle.

" _Stiles! Please!"_ Scott should probably be worried about how easily a stranger's name could roll out of his mouth so naturally like that. How easily he begs, but this feels so good, he can't stop it from coming off his lips. Can't help wringing his fingers into Stiles' hair again as the biker slowly eases the tip in and twists it out. Doing it again and again until he's opened Scott up with two fingers and decides Scott is good enough to just start fucking his fingers up hard and fast into him.

Scott has never been more thankful for a wall in his entire life, his thighs shake and he can't choose whether to spread them or clamp them shut because it feels so good and he's making these _noises._ Noises that Stiles seems to be drinking up like that ridiculous drink he ordered and apparently really likes them cause he crooks his fingers up and makes even more of those noises come out.

"Stiles!" Scott rocks back against the new sudden bursts of pleasure and almost sobs when Stiles holds his hips fast. Forcing him to stay still as fingers just pound his ass and make his cock leak. "Stiles! I need it- need it, please! You promised!"

And just like that Stiles has his mouth on him again, taking him down to the base and sucking _hard_ and Scott's mind blanks. Head knocking back against the wall as he comes and Stiles' tongue doesn't stop working over him even after he's filled the biker's mouth up with come. Slowly pulling his mouth off and circling his tongue around the softening shaft as he went, making Scott jerk and try to hitch his hips back from Stiles' mouth as the man traveled up and came off with a pop. Licking his lips and grinning up at Scott like he just won the nobel prize.

"So, was the promise worth the wait?"


End file.
